Music sounds better with you
by songs4mylove
Summary: Kendall losses the love of his life James after a fight. Now can he win him back with the help of his friends Logan and Carlos or will he lose him forever. Music sounds better with you by Big Time Rush.


**A/N BASED ON THE EPISODE WHERE JAMES LEFT BTR FOR A SOLO DEAL BUT THIS IS ALSO AN AU STORY. KENDALL AND THE OTHER TRY TO GET HIM BACK BUT IN A DIFFERENT WAY. MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU BY BIG TIME RUSH. IN THIS STORY KENDALL WROTE THIS SONG FOR JAMES SO PLEASE DO TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

"I can't believe James is really gone." Kendall said as he plopped down on the couch. "No what are we going to do?"

Carlos sat next to him. "I don't know but are you okay?"

Kendall looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Carlos looked at Logan then back at Kendall. "Dude everyone knows about you and James."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said getting up.

Carlos followed him. "Come on Kendall just admit that you're in love with him."

"I am not!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall there's nothing wrong with that." Logan said "Everyone loves someone different and you love James."

Kendall sighed "What does it matter now that he's gone?"

"So you're not even going to try to get him back?" Carlos asked.

"He doesn't want me back Carlos, can't you see that." Kendall walked off. "Just leave me alone."

"Does James know that you love him?" Carlos asked walking up to him.

Kendall stopped and turned to him. "No."

Carlos nodded "How long were you two...you know?"

"About eight months and how long have you guys known?" Kendall asked.

Carlos smiled "We've known for almost two months now but we were waiting for you guys to tell us. Why did you break up with him anyway?"

Kendall smiled and shook his head. "He broke up with me." He walked back to the couch and sat down. "We got in a fight about another boy."

"What you cheated on him?" Logan asked.

"No!" Kendall said loudly then sighed. "Yes but it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss, no wonder he hates you." Carlos said.

"I didn't mean to it just happened." Kendall looked at Carlos. "I was lost in a moment and didn't think about anything."

"Are you talking about that guy that I see you with like every day? What was his name...Tyler?" Logan pointed out.

Kendall nodded "Yeah that's him."

"Well do you have feeling for him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know I guess it was just a lust thing and I think that's what pissed James off. I told him that I kissed him because I thought he was hot. He started to think that I was attracted to Tyler and that I cared for him more than I did for him."

"Well of course he would when every time he turns around you're with him." Carlos said. "I would be pissed to if you did that to me."

Kendall looked down. "I just want him back. I haven't talked to him since we broke up two weeks ago and I really miss him."

Carlos patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry well figure something out."

The next day James was walking to school when he spotted Logan at the corner of his street and he smiled. "Hey Logan!"

He looked over and headed his way. "What's up?" Logan said.

James shook his head. "Nothing much I'm just bummed about the talent show."

"I know me too we were going to kill those guys." Logan said enthusticaly.

They started walking again.

James chuckled. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well first off I know about you and Kendall." Logan said looking down.

James then looked down. "Did he tell you?"

Logan sighed "No, we've actually know for a while now."

"Whose we?" James asked.

"Just me and Carlos but don't worry we're totally cool with you two going out." Logan said looking back up.

"We're not going out...anymore." James said.

"I know Kendall told us everything." Said Logan.

"I really don't want to talk about this Logan." James said.

Logan nodded "Sorry."

They were quiet until they got to school.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Logan said stopping at the front doors of the school.

James nodded "I'm not 100% okay but I'm getting there, thanks for asking though."

Logan nodded "You want to hang out after school, maybe practice with me so I'll be ready for the show?"

James smiled "Yeah I'll meet you at your locker and we can walk." He stepped away from Logan. "Later!"

"Later!" Logan said.

Carlos watched as Kendall laid face down on his bed, only moving to reposition himself. "Kendall we have to rehearse for this talent show."

Kendall groaned "I'm not in a musical mood and besides it's not the same without him, nothing is."

Carlos sighed "Do you not want to perform Saturday?"

Kendall looked up at Carlos. "It's not the same without James. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't do anything without him."

Carlos looked down. "Okay what if I said that I might know a way to get you and James in the same room."

Kendall quickly sat up. "What are you talking about?"

Carlos looked back up. "James was going to help Logan rehearse but I called them and asked if I could join in. They should be on their way over here now."

"Does James know that I'll be here?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shook his head. "No and that's why I want you to sneak out the back door when they get here and pretended that you just showed up."

Kendall nodded "Yeah okay."

A little while later Logan and James showed up so Kendall went out the back door. He waited for about fifteen minutes then walked up to the front door. He paused at the door and knocked on it three times.

When Logan opened the door he froze. "Kendall what are you doing here?"

Kendall smiled "What are you doing here?"

Logan shook his head. "Just rehearsing for the talent show with Carlos and since we're the only two performing. James is here and he's helping."

Kendall nodded "Can I come in even though this isn't your house?"

Logan sighed "Don't do anything stupid because James is still upset and I really don't think that you should be here but come on in."

In Carlos room

Carlos was sitting nervously on the bed. James was sitting in the chair by the computer.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" James said.

Carlos smiled. "Nothing, why?"

"You look nervous about something." James said "What is it?"

Carlos sighed and looked down. "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate-" James didn't have to finish his sentence because in walked Logan and Kendall. He looked back at Carlos who was still looking down then back at Kendall. "Would you just leave me alone?" James said getting up and walking pass him.

Kendall went after him. "Wait James would you just listen to me."

"I don't have anything to say to you." James said still walking.

Kendall grabbed his arm. "Well just listen to me then."

"No!" James snapped "How could you do that to me?"

Kendall sighed "I was in the moment and I didn't think."

"Do you have feeling for Tyler?" James asked.

"No" Kendall said.

"You wouldn't have kissed him if you didn't." James crossed his arms. "I've seen you with him Kendall and you seem to have more chemistry with him than you do with me."

"That's not true James. You mean everything to me and I...I...um." Kendall looked down. "I love you so much."

"You what?" James said.

Kendall looked up. "I love you James. These past two weeks have been the worse days of my life. I don't eat, sleep, sing or anything because it's not the same without you."

"So that's why you dropped out of the talent show?" James asked.

Kendall nodded "Tyler doesn't mean anything to me but you are everything."

"After everything you expect me to believe you?" James said.

"Yeah because you know it's the truth." Kendall said reaching out for James hand. "Everything is better with you James and I want to be with you and only you."

James pulled his hand out of Kendall's grip. "I have to go." He turned and left the house.

Saturday night

Kendall, Logan and Carlos paced behind the curtains.

"I don't think that I can do this." Kendall said.

Logan sighed "Come on let's do this for James. I know that he's not here but I'm sure that wherever he is he'll see it because our performance will be everywhere. Just take a deep breath, you can do this."

James stood in the back of the auditurm looking at the curtains and waiting for them to come up. He wanted nothing more than to be up there with his friends but he was still upset about everything so he just stayed behind. The curtains lifted up and out walked his friends ready to perform.

**Better with you, yeah**

**I tried to write this down **  
><strong>The words just don't come out<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say how you feel<strong>  
><strong>Been down the longest road<strong>  
><strong>Said yes when I meant no<strong>  
><strong>I lost control of the wheel<strong>

**Cause you know that**  
><strong>Things get so bad<strong>  
><strong>You've got my back<strong>  
><strong>Make me wanna sing, and boy I'll sing about ya<strong>  
><strong>No sweeter sound than what I've found<strong>  
><strong>No perfect love could be more perfect than us<strong>

**Oooo baby**  
><strong>It feels like It feels like<strong>  
><strong>Music sounds better with you<strong>  
><strong>Baby It feels right It feels right<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better with you<strong>

**I used to think that love**  
><strong>Was something fools made up<strong>  
><strong>Cause all I knew was heartbreak<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I couldn't help myself<strong>  
><strong>Let this heart go through hell<strong>  
><strong>There's only so much a heart can take<strong>

**Cause you know that Things get so bad**  
><strong>You've got my back<strong>  
><strong>Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya<strong>  
><strong>No sweeter sound than what I've found<strong>  
><strong>No perfect love could be more perfect than us<strong>

**Oooo baby**  
><strong>It feels like It feels like<strong>  
><strong>Music sounds better with you<strong>  
><strong>Baby It feels right It feels right<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better with you<strong>  
><strong>Every song Every rhyme Every word<strong>  
><strong>is better with you (Music sounds better with you)<strong>  
><strong>Every day (every day)<strong>  
><strong>All of the time (All of the time)<strong>  
><strong>Every way<strong>  
><strong>Music sound better with you<strong>

**he's my music enhancer**  
><strong>When the music plays he's my dancer<strong>  
><strong>When I'm around him everything's faster<strong>  
><strong>Every question I have he's the answer<strong>  
><strong>I'm head over heels<strong>  
><strong>Can't explain that this all so real<strong>  
><strong>When I'm around you baby you make me feel like<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better with you<strong>

**Oooo baby It feels like It feels like**  
><strong>Music sounds better with you<strong>  
><strong>Baby It feels right It feels right<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better with you<strong>  
><strong>Oooo baby It feels like It feels like<strong>  
><strong>Music sounds better with you Baby<strong>  
><strong>It feels right It feels right<strong>  
><strong>Everything's better with you<strong>  
><strong>The music sounds better with you<strong>  
><strong>Music sounds better with you<strong>

James watched from the back of the crowd as they bowed and took in the roar of applauses and cheers. Then they walked off. James gathered himself and walked behind the stage just as another performance was getting ready to happen. When he went to the back he saw his friends huddled together and he smiled. "You guys were great."

They all turned to him.

"You came." Kendall said.

James shrugged "Of course I did but I'm sorry for missing out."

Kendall started biting his lip. "Can I talk to you?"

James nodded "Yeah"

They walked off together.

"So I really loved the song but how come I never heard of it?" James said.

Kendall shrugged "I wrote it in that two week's we weren't together. I wrote it for you and I meant every word of it."

James stopped and looked at Kendall. "You really wrote it for me?"

Kendall nodded "Yeah, I love you James."

James smiled "I love you too Kendall." He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Later that night the boys won first place in the talent show.

Kendall's house

"I can't believe we won first place." Logan said sitting on the bed.

"I can we're awesome." Kendall said.

James chuckled "Hey guys do you ever think about going big. I mean we're really good maybe good enough to become a professional band."

Logan nodded "Yeah and we'll be called The fanatic four."

Carlos chuckled "Dude I don't think so but how about...The boyzzz?"

Kendall shook his head. "Boys in motion."

James chuckled "Bin time rush." They all looked at him. "What?" James said.

"Big time rush is perfect." Kendall said smiling. "And with you guys by my side I know that one day we'll make it big time.

**A/N DONE AND I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON HOW IT WAS FOR YOU. ANYTIHNG IS WELCOME JUST DON'T BE TOO HARSH.**


End file.
